Drew Calais
Andrew Joseph Thompson-Calais is a Spanish born-American professional wrestler currently signed to the National Wrestling Federation where he is the reigning World Champion. Calais is not originally a Calais as he was adopted at the age of nine months. Calais has been noted from whenever being face or heel keeping the same persona of a tough power-house who would stop at nothing to beat his opponent senseless. Early life Andrew Thompson was born to an accountant and a stripper. He was originally called Andrew Thompson but when his father committed suicide his stripping mother couldn't cope and gave him away for adoption. His new parents were Joseph Calais and Gemma Calais. He had two adoptive brothers both 9 months old and were a very happy family in their farm at St. Louis, MA. Joseph had a spare barn and a lot of equipment. He built a wrestling area and trained the boys when they turned 11. They watched the WWF whenever they could and attended Wrestlemania 6. His dad built wrestling belts and a lot of family and friends would come and wrestle for the gold. There on his 12th birthday was the formation of the Calais Farm Wrestling (CFW). Calais Farm Wrestling (1991-1995) Calais was booked to face his adoptive cousin Jacob in a singles match for the CFW championship but during the match Jacob broke Calais' nose and was banned from the CFW and from visiting the farm. His nose was broken so bad that the bone could jiggle in any direction in creation. He missed 6 months of action and returned in March 1992 and won the Farm House Brawl and earned a shot at his uncle Skip's World Championship. They had a traditional Calais Brawl match and Calais won using a Barn House Bang and became the youngest champion in CFW history at 12 and 1/2 years old. However, due to his big testing Calais had to vacate his title. He returned in May 1992 for the spring break and regained the championship with a shock return as no. 1 contender. Calais then made a slight change in what he liked. He turned heel. By June 1992 he had changed his name to Drew Outlaw. There he cut a speech which shocked a lot of fans. My name is Andrew Thompson. I was adopted when I was 9 months old to Joe and Gemma. They raised me I was their full blood son. Deep down , I knew my mother was nothing but a *****. Stripping her clothes for $20 and sleeping with random men , man I am glad I am here. But then in 1991 Jacob Calais broke my nose. I vacated my World Title and the tests got me thinking. I can **** people off and get some boos but still enjoy myself. And people , GET READY FOR SOME WILD WORK. He then threw the microphone on the floor and called out Jacob Calais. They brawled wild and hard which turned Calais into a tweener following the end. They faced off for the CFW Championship and Jacob ended up victorious after using a tazer to beat him. That turned Calais face and J. Calais heel. Calais was injured and had to miss wrestling until January 1994. He was not injured for that long it was just school work and the fact his groin would pain every few days. He was 15 and happy. He was already engaged and set to marry on his 16th birthday. Calais then became a hit attraction and was loved when he walked in and signed an autograph to every fan and family friend there. He was offered future contracts by many indie companies but he turned all of them down. Except one. The WWF offered him a contract effective 1996. By this the crowd had turned him heel. Calais was sad the crowd neglected him for what he had done and by September 1995, his 16th birthday, he had left the CFW and married his high school sweetheart Jane Benson. Hiatus (1995) Calais rested and spent time with his wife and moved into an apartment near South Dakota. He occasionally wrestled for CFW but only for special events. A lady called Sara Adams tried to convince him to cheat on Jane but he refused and had a restraining order on her by 10000 yards. In December 1995, Calais trained for the WWF. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1996) Calais joined the WWF but never debuted and was released shortly after. 13 years... Calais spent 13 years training and progressing to join the NWF and done well. NWF (2009-present) Calais returned after 13 years of absence to join the National Wrestling Federation where his gimmick was a hungry powerhouse ready for gold and in February 2010 he won the World Championship. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Alpha Bomb'' *(Scoop lift powerbomb) – innovated **''Alpha Slam'' (Double leg slam) **''Pounce''(High-impact low-angle shoulder block, after an opponent has been whipped *'Signature moves' **''Alphalution'' (Belly to back side slam) ("Alphalution").}} **''Circle of Life'' (One-armed swinging neckbreaker) **Cobra clutch **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Double underhook ***Exploder ***Gutwrench **Pumphandle fallaway slam **Running knee strike to the face of a seated opponent in the corner *'Nicknames' **"The (self–proclaimed) Alpha Male" *Entrance Themes * by References Category:Wrestlers